Keitaro MI6 Agent
by pollutant
Summary: What if Keitaro's parents died and he now lived with his Uncle who turned out to be a MI-6 agent? What if he was forced to take his place? Love Hina x Alex Rider crossover.Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Love hina or Alex rider.

Ken Akamatsu and Anthony Horowitz does!

Chapter 1: Keitaro's Discovery

A 5 year old Keitaro was playing on the sandbox with a girl whose name we don't know yet.

Suddenly she spoke. "Kei-kun did you know that when a couple goes to Toudai together they will live happily ever after?"

"Really?"

"Yup promise me that we will go together!" she told him.

"Sure" and he held out his pinky which she took, thus sealing his fate.

Some weeks later...

"Bye Kei-kun don't forget!" the girl cried as the car on which she was drove away from Hinata-Sou.

"I won't!" Then Keitaro fell down and started to cry.

9 years later..

Keitaro now lived on London with his Uncle Ian Rider and his housekeeper Jack Starbright. (His parents had died when he was still a baby so he now lived with his Uncle!)

Keitaro was a very talened boy who spoke English, Spanish, french and German and was also a first grade _Dan_ from karate_. _Had a normal life until it happened.

One day he was sleeping when he heard Jack's voice speaking with some other voices that he could not recognize.

He knew right away that someone had died.

At that time he didn't know whom and how much it was gonna affect him.

End chapter 1.

Author's notes: Sound familiar? It's a Love Hina x Alex Rider crossover! If you don't know what the Alex Rider series are go and read them bub!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: im not gonna bother with the disclaimers! I already put one in the first chapter!

Chapter 2:

Keitaro had long since found out about the death of his Uncle. He had been told that he died in a car accident but that had been yesterday. He was currently and his funeral where a man with no emotion in his at all and a woman who was sucking a peppermint stood side by side. Keitaro coudn't help but to wonder who this 2 _people _came _from._Any way why should he care when his favorite granny had invited him to the Hinata Sou? After the funeral he went to his house and packed his things with his housekeeper and friend Jack who was gonna go to.They had almost finished when Keitaro thought of something. "Why would Ian die like that? He was extremely careful and wouldn't have crashed!" That's when he knew.

But how could that be? Why would someone want to kill a banker? And most of all..why?

Keitaro also knew something. Destroyed cars are sent to the junkyard and the only one he know around here is the one that is close to here. Keitaro decided to visit it so he told Jack he was gonna go say bye bye to his friends and he quickly left. When he arrived he saw lots of cars but he finally spotted a blue BMW which was the same as Ian's. He went to inspect it and saw glass cracked but in circles and there were brown spotches on the seat. He knew enough now and he ran away.

Author: Did you like it? Tell me! flames are understandable.

Also tell me if I should continue it! See ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Disclaimer is at the first chapter.

Chapter 3: Hinata Sou

The day that Keitaro went to the junkyard and came back very troubled, he saw the letter Hina had sent him and read it again.

"**Dear Keitaro: Hello Keitaro! I and your Uncle have decided that you should come to the Hinata Souforn now. Ask your Uncle for the ticket and I expect you to be here the next week sharp. Until then farewell and good luck!"**

**Hina**

"Why would Hina want me to go to Japan? And Ian? Why they both want to send him to the Hinata Sou?"He asked himself.

Then thinking about a reason he fell asleep.

Meanwhile on the bank called Royal and General...

A man with no emotion on his face spoke.

" So Mrs. Jones, what do you know about this Urashima boy?"

"A lot Mr. Blunt." The woman who was sucking a peppermint spoke.

"Oh? Explain."

So then she began to read his file.

"Keitaro Urashima, current age:14, gender:male

Keitaro Urashima's parents died and for a while a woman named Hina took care of him. Then she adopted a girl called Kanako and raised them both. For a time..

Hina then sent him to his Uncle Ian with whom he has lived for 4 years. He speaks French, German, English and Spanish. He dives, skiis, climbs and surfs.

Physical state: Excellent. No alcohol or smokes." She finished.

"I believe that Ian was training to him to take his place." Mr.Blunt said.

" Yes, but not so soon..."

"If our knowledge is true then we'll have to use him anyway Mrs.Jones." Mr.Blunt told her.

Mrs. Jones sighed.

Next Day...

"Keitaro hurry up!" Jack called.

Keitaro and Jack soon took a cab to the airport and left. 2 days later they arrived on Japan and left towards Hinata Sou.

"Well see you later Kei I'll talk to your Aunt to see if I can at work and stay on the eashop!"

"Okay Jack."

Keitaro then climbed the stairs to Hinata Sou.

"Granny! Anyone here?" he called. He walked towards the inner room and saw the hotsprings and decided to go in it. At that time he didn't know that a red haired Queen of Bitch herself had decided to take a bath on the hotsprings too.

Author: Lol what will happen to Kei now?

Meanwhile on London at the same bank mentioned earlier.

"Mrs. Jones have you arranged my transport?"  
"Of course. The helicopter is about to leave towards Hinata Sou now."

"Perfect. I'll finally get a chance to em.. _talk_ to this teen. Let's go Mrs. Jones."

A man in a gray suit and a woman with a peppermint left towards the roof of the building and entered a helicopter. As soon as they both got in and closed the door the helicopter started it's journey to Japan.

Author: What did Mr. Blunt mean with _talk? _Find out on the next chapter. Plz review flames are understandable.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Chapter 4! I do not own Alex Rider or Love Hina.

**Chapter 4** ** The tenants:**

Keitaro had already taken of his clothes and jumped into the hotsprings.

"Ah..This is refreshing..I should come here at least 3 times a week" He thought to himself. Then he heard the hotspring door open and a figure he couldn't see because of the mist entered the water. Now that Keitaro saw her from a closer range he saw that it was a girl probably 14 years old.

"Hello Kitsune!"  
"Damn! I'm probably on the woman's bathing room!" He thought and he desperately scanned the place for a chance to escape. Unfortunately he didn't notice the redhaired naked who was slowly approaching him. Keitaro noticed that she though he was a so called Kitsune.

"Her eyesight must be horrible."He though. Then he started to think about how he use this to his advantage.

"Hey Kitsune! I thing my breasts are bigger!" She said.

"Damn! don't think of the breast...no..not the nosebleed..."He thought desperately as he attempted to stop those perverted thoughts going on his mind to prevent nosebleeding and getting caught.

"My breasts are really growing, althought they'll never be as big as yours...let me squeeze them!"She cried and lunged at him. Keitaro leaped sideways to escape her and he said on the best femenine voice he could manage "Not now Naru I..uumm...left..umm..something at my room! That's it!

"Aawww c'mon just a quick squeeze!" The girl cried. However she had closed down on him and even as he said that she that she had been tricked.

"Pervert!!" she cried and attempted to punch him. Keitaro saw the punch coming and knocked her coming fist with his arm and twisted into a karate kick position and gave her a hard kick and she fainted.

"Oh my God!"A voice on the door cried. Keitaro started to think."Not another one! Oh Kami what have I done to deserve this!!"He thought

"You're the first one to odge Naru's punch like that!" Then a figure walked in. Fortunately she was wearing a towel so Keitaro didn't faint right away.

"Name's Kitsune" She said and held out her hand. Keitaro shook it and said "Pleased to meet you the name's Keitaro"

"Okay Keitaro why don't you cover yourself better eith that towel?"She asked.

"What? But my towel already covers my uummm.. _treasure"_He said Kitsune shook her head and said "That's not the reason."

"Then why...?" Keitaro asked.

"So you don't show your _treasure_ around as fly in the sky". She replied.

"But I don't know how to fl.." He never finished because something hard hit him on the back and he went flying to the living room.

He woke up sometime later and saw that he was tied to a chair with thick ropes that threatend to cut his wrists if he kept struggling.

"Aauu whats hit me?" He asked out loud.

"I did you pervert!" I redhaired girl told him vehemently.

"Let me go!"Keitaro cried!

" Forget that thought! Once Naru-Sempai ties you she won't let you go for at least 3 weeks!" A foreign girl said and she proceded to kick him on the face.

"OW! What the Hell was that for!!" Keitaro cried.

"Shut up perv!" The redhaired girl shouted at him.

"Oh c'mon Naru I mean he is good looking.." Kitsune said.

"Are you helping this perv get away after coming to peek at me?" Naru asid in disbelief.

"Actually I came here to meet my grandma Hina. Is she here?"He asked hopefuly.

"Umm..no she left a few weeks ago." A blue haired girl who was deeply blushing told him.

"Keitaro stared in disbelief.

"You're kiiding me right?"

Then suddenly a familiar voice coming from behind said "No she's not. Untie him girls."

To be continued...

Author: Review please and give me tips on who Keitaro should end up with!(That's if I decide Keitaro shoudn't end with a character of the Alex Rider series.)


	5. Chapter 5

Author:This is not a chapter but an explanation of the ages of everyone in the story.

Keitaro:Age:14

Naru:Age:14

Motoko Age:14

Suu:Age:13

Shinobu:Age:13

Sara (Who has not appeared yet)Age:13

I just changed the ages of the 5 main characters so everybody else's is the same. I also have to study for some tests so I won't be able to update for sometime.

Probably for 2 weeks...be patient!


End file.
